


Hatred

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [24]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Angry Iida, Bakugo is hype tbh, Ghost!Midoriya, Iida is still not having a good time, Izuku freaks Endeavor out, Midoriya haunts class 1-A, Midoriya takes Bakugo's advice, One-Shot, Other, class 1-a - Freeform, don't worry there's more later, grieving Iida, just a smidge, worried Izuku and Aizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Everyone takes the train to their internships. Iida is bitter, and Shouto is trying to stay calm.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Shouto Todoroki & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 90
Kudos: 1413





	Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/n7QChQc here it is!!! the link is set to never expire <33 the discord is now up and running >:DD let me know if anyone has problems with the link!! <3 on a side note, I picked up Vallhalla again and it may be taking over my free time :P it’s so fun
> 
> next chapter, the Stain arc begins.

Shouto stood on the platform, taking some much needed breaths in preparation of going home.

A whole week of interning with Endeavor. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t regretting the decision. The idea that he would be forced to spend time with the man was one that made his stomach twist, but there were - unfortunately - benefits. His father was Number 2 for a reason, and Shouto knew he still had much to learn. Interning under All Might himself was a death sentence in the making and Shouto knew it, even though every bit of him wished desperately to have the option, but if he couldn’t have All Might, he’d have to choose the second best option. The second best hero.

He’d learn what he could, keep his head down, and get the hell out of there.

Dread was still unfurling from his stomach to weigh on every limb until he could hardly walk forward, no matter how many times he attempted to soothe himself. He would be alone. His sister and brother wouldn’t be part of the internship - thank God - and Aizawa wouldn’t be there to save him. It would just be him and Endeavor for an entire week, and the more he thought about it the more he was wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. The internships were supposed to be stress free, a time to sit back and get a taste of what being in the field was like without worrying about consequences yet, and look where he ended up - underneath a suffocating shadow all over again. He was beginning to panic. Trying desperately not to show it, but his heart was pounding in his chest, lungs squeezed tight.

Someone’s hand wrapped around his and pressed. Shouto looked to his right, heart in his throat, and Uraraka was there watching him, worry pooling in her eyes, a silent question.

He didn’t know why or how Uraraka and Iida latched onto him, but they had, and Shouto couldn’t have felt more thankful for it, especially then. He swallowed in an effort to unclog his throat and shrugged at her. She hummed in response, not understanding but not willing to press, and started a conversation with him, calm and cheerful and bright enough to chase away his panic and dark thoughts. Just what he needed. He was all too happy to participate, basking in her presence and giving himself a moment to breathe, like he had been trying to earlier.

His father was harsh, but he could stay strong. He didn’t just have his mother’s ice on his side after all, now he had her eyes watching him, kind and curious and so happy to watch him grow. He felt braver than he ever had before with such a comforting gaze in mind, cocooning him up in fuzzy memories, and as Uraraka continued the peaceful conversation while they waited for their trains to arrive, he could finally steel himself. 

This wasn’t a mistake. This was a fantastic opportunity with a few - downsides. Downsides he’d powered through for years, he could do it again. 

Katsuki was...actually really fucking excited. 

The nerd wasn’t coming with him on the internship, and although he felt disappointed Deku wouldn’t see him shine, he was also thankful that kind of pressure wasn’t being put on his shoulders. If Deku were to follow him around, he’d want to prove to Deku - even now - that he could be a good hero, and any mistake would be seen as a scorch mark on that promise. Now however, he could relax and take the internship for what it was. Practice. 

He may not have been coming with, but Deku’s input before had been gold. He would’ve never thought of Mirko if it weren’t for him, and after looking into the Number 5 hero Katsuki felt they’d get along fan-fucking-tastic. They thought a lot alike, but even then she was still well loved by so many, and Katsuki was dying to know how she did it. Not only that, but Deku had helped him decide on a hero name. Well, it had been more along the lines of Deku coming up with it and Katsuki having no objections, at least when ‘King Explosion Murder’ was denied faster than he could blink, followed by the little bastard  _ laughing _ at him as he sat back down. 

Katsuki beamed as he stepped on his train, an excited grin pulling at his lips. He found a seat and made himself comfortable for the ride, lounging back and wishing he could prop his feet on something. His heart was so full it was fit to burst with hope and pride and a whole slew of other emotions. His palms were sparking, and Katsuki watched them, seeing not his pride nor his ego, but the potential he cradled.

Izuku flew full speed through the train station wall, hoping with all of his being that he wasn’t late. Nedzu’s sign language lesson had run longer than either of them had expected. He had no idea where the Todoroki household was compared to U.A, and if he didn’t catch Shou’s train he would have to figure out where it was the hard way.

Truthfully he could just ask Aizawa, but that wasn’t exactly the point he was trying to make.

Charging through the corridors, he made his way to the platform he was looking for and felt relieved when he noticed that not only was Aizawa still loitering, but so were a few students, a sure sign the trains hadn’t left yet. He squinted at the train windows, hoping to spot a glimpse of red and white, but he eventually gave up, floating over to Aizawa and signing  _ help, where? _ to the teacher. Aizawa didn’t react obviously, hand still at his leg while he finger spelled  _ L-E-F-T _ and  _ S-E-C-O-N-D. _ Izuku gave him a thankful pat as he passed by, and Aizawa shot him a look in return, full of worry and concern, but also trust. Izuku grinned back, reassurance as well as a thanks.

Shouto was indeed in the second train to the left, tucked small and still against the window amidst the seats. Izuku made his way quickly, settling down in the seat next to the student, and goosebumps visibly crawled up Shouto’s arms as he jerked his head up in surprise, subtly looking around. Izuku smugly watched Shouto dig in his pockets and pull out his phone to type. 

Iida felt his teacher’s stare on his back as he waited for his train to arrive. His heart was swimming in his shoes, memories of his train ride to the hospital shaking up his insides, making him sick. 

He was thankful Uraraka was giving him space instead of bombarding him with kind words and apologies. Space was what he wanted - anything else made him suffocate in the feeling of helplessness and frustration, a toxic mix. He worried if he succumbed again, he would drown. 

The trains pulled up with a hiss and a whine of resisting metal. The doors opened, and everyone split up to go their separate ways. Aizawa was finally distracted with Ojiro asking a question, and Iida took the opportunity for what it was and slipped away. He knew where he was going, he had researched the area of Hosu and how to get there so many times the route was burned in the back of his eyelids. 

He sat down in a seat, resolution set in his jaw. He wasn’t an intern this week. Iida was a hero, and he was going to  _ act _ like one. 

Stain would rue the day he decided to scorn his brother.

Shouto was nervous at first, but the more Izuku explained the situation the more his worry turned - infuriatingly - into relief. Izuku was thankful and happy that Shouto trusted him so much, but it also angered him. He shouldn’t have to be wary of his own father to begin with, and eventually he had to leave his swirling thoughts alone, lest he shake the whole train.

Endeavor had free reign before, but he wouldn’t get away with his bullying and mean behavior now. Not if Izuku could help it.

The ride to the Todoroki household was peaceful. They texted back and forth, quiet and calm, the atmosphere of the train washing over them both as the phone shared between them clicked away. The sound of the tracks rumbling combined with the soft murmurs of the other passengers made the perfect white noise for Izuku, never getting quiet enough to make him anxious, and Izuku found himself the most relaxed he’d been in a while. The only thing that would make it better was Kacchan being there, but Izuku certainly couldn’t complain. He was able to breathe, muscles relaxing, sitting right next to Shouto on the seat. He wished he had the focus to be solid enough for more than just his hands, he could actually sit and make himself comfortable then. With Aizawa’s training though, it was only a matter of time. The thought was soothing.

The train stopped as it started, a hiss of steam and metal on metal, and Shouto stood to exit, Izuku following dutifully. They walked down streets, crossing roads, until they arrived at the Todoroki household. It was huge, more reminiscent of an older Japanese lifestyle than anything modern. Izuku, immediately, didn’t like it. The air was suppressed and downtrodden, whispering to the inhabitants that a tragedy had taken place and still haunted the walls. It reminded Izuku of a horror film, an abandoned building littered with mean spirits and a dark past. Maybe, Izuku thought sadly as he followed Shouto up the walkway, the tragedy was what happened to Shouto. Maybe it wasn’t just him, maybe it was his siblings too. His mom.

Shouto opened the door quietly, stepping into the house as if it was covered in boobytraps. Izuku stuck close, anxious and unhappy. He removed his shoes and bag and waited for a breath. Then a little longer.

_ Shouto! _ a voice roared from inside the house, an angry dragon deep in its cave, spitting fire.  _ Come! _

He sighed, and Izuku’s heart hurt for him. He stepped up on the raised platform and walked farther into the house and Izuku followed, dread making his heart weigh on his chest and his stomach sink. 

Endeavor was standing, arms crossed and towering, in the hallway a bit farther in the house. He glared at Shouto, anger and frustration bleeding into his tainted palms and stained lips.

_ You’re late, _ he hissed. Shouto shrugged, uncaring as usual, and the simmering anger turned boiling.  _ Do you care about nothing but yourself? Go to the training room. Now. _

His son walked past, an arm’s length away, and Endeavor seethed, but before he could get too settled in his long lived anger the flames on his face went out. Blew away, seemingly by a strong breeze. The Sports Festival crawled back behind his eyes as a chill curled along his spine, an unwelcome memory, shadows danced in the corners of the house where none were before, the unnatural fear simmering, waiting.

Endeavor clenched his teeth and turned on his heel to follow Shouto, trying to keep his temper in check. If that thing had followed him home, he had to be on his guard, and his temper seemed to be the first thing to spark it. 

He huffed a barely controlled sigh through his nose. It was going to be a long week with that thing watching his every move.

Tenya was left alone to stew in his thoughts. They were a mass of a dark swarm, tainting everything he interacted with grey and muddy and pointless. Never had homework felt like more of a worthless, useless task. The him from a week ago - sharpened attention on nothing but school and grades - felt so long ago. That Tenya almost felt alien, a stranger. 

The train was almost there, and Tenya was buzzing with rampant energy, kept together only by muscle memory. He wondered if he would fall apart.

He arrived in Hosu with little fanfare, and Tenya almost felt bitter as he watched the traffic crawl along and the people rushing to and fro, wondering why the city looked so normal, so alive, after such a tragedy had occurred. Wondered how everyone seemed so content to go about, business as usual, while Tenya was standing right there, falling apart at the seams and choking on his own spite and hatred. He walked through the streets of Hosu with his head down. Eye contact with strangers felt painful. Everywhere he looked, he saw fake pity, masks on faces, an emotion they were told to feel and not one they were feeling. It was frustrating looking at this city, horrifying and gut wrenching thinking of his brother here, of how his hero career died in the same place it may have cost him his life. Bile climbed up his throat, thinking of his brother’s patrols, of the hero costume Tenya’s own reflected so closely. He looked up to his brother so much, he was an incredible hero, and Tenya knew if he could be like anyone, it wouldn’t be All Might. It would be him.

He had thought Tensei would be with him to see him grow. He thought he would be able to see his brother’s proud face, beaming as he cheered him on during patrols and missions. He couldn’t do that on a hospital bed, comatose.

Tenya stopped thinking in general, not knowing how else to turn off the marching band trumpetting his worries in a nauseating echo. He focused on getting to Manual’s agency like it was the last thing he would ever do.

If it was, Tenya would have no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
